Call Of Duty: The Teaser
by lovedrreid
Summary: It was their call of duty. Teaser for my next multi-chapter fic. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back to writing fics again now that, for some reason, my mouse started working out of the blue again. lol. Anyway, seems fanfiction won't let you get past the choose category for new fics, so... yeah. And, if you haven't noticed, I've weeded out all my stories, so now I have less fics, because, personally, I thought I was high writing them after rereading them. lol. Anyway, this is a teaser for my soon to come fic that will be updated every day there is a new episode of CM. It will be cases, but nothing AU, I will focus on the team, and the cases, together, and blah blah. I hope it will be a good fic though. Okay, to the short azz fic that could be called a drabble.

It was their call. Not just a call, but one that would lead them to saving, hopefully, many lives. It wasn't just a hello call, it was a rude awakening, proving the world a cruel place to life, where pedophiles, rapists, or sadistic murderers could hide in just about any corner. Knowing they couldn't do anything about it until they got their call made them sick. It wasn't the safest job, catching the people in the world that seemed to take lives many times a day in every which way, but it was nice to know there was one less of the latter-list at the end of each day.

So when they got that call, that familiar sound of their superior's voice, the elite team couldn't help but feel sickened that there was more work that needed to be done. They just hoped it would turn out to be a good case, but no one could predict the outcome of each case, for each sadistic bastard in the world had different perspectives and different ways of doing things, it was hard to tell even if they'd save a potential victim. This thought in their mind swarmed their optimistic thoughts and turned them reluctant toward their own instincts.

And as they all drive to the BAU, one thought fills the tired spaces, deep in the bedding of their subconscious mind: 'It's our time to make a difference, it's up to us, it's our call of duty.'

FIN

A/N: Yes I know this is short, but it would mean a LOT to me if you'd review and tell me if you think this fic will be worth the writing. Hmm, it seemed longer on my notebook paper, but, eh. Oh, and I'm holding a contest too. The rules and what not are on my website at: reid fan girls .webs .com... please check it out. And also note that the website is still under construction, so please be nice about it. ;)... 


	2. Chapter 2: Info

** Okay, this isn't too much of a chapter, but it would really be cool if you could check out the trailer for this fic on youtube. Go to Criminal Minds-Call Of Duty, and it should be a vid with new under it, or if that doesn't work, just search lovedrreid, and there'll be two vids on the top with 'lovedrreid1' as the username. I would use just lovedrreid, but I can't remember email or password... isn't that nice?

* * *

**INFO:

I will be posting the updates an hour before each new episode. BUT... if there isn't an episode, there will not be a chapter. Each will be a casefic I made entirely up myself also. They won't be just summaries, because I hope for each chapter to be fairly long, and I will try my best to do all this on top of my other fics in a week. If I get enough reviews, I will continue with a second season, and so on.

And while I'm talking about my whereabouts and whatabouts (hehe) I am going to say, I'm canceling the fanfiction writing game I earlier posted that was supposed to start soon. There are too many flaws in the system of the way it works that I'll be working on. Please, if you have any suggestions, tell me.

Oh, and I do know this should be on forums, but I said what the heck...

Disclaimer: *scans through all this bs*... oh, I do not own YouTube, Criminal Minds, Call Of Duty (the game.. lol) err... that's it.

If you're reading this, thank you so much you read it all... and if you did read this, I'm glad you can take so much useless information at once.

*eats cheese while patting donkayys and yelling at pedophilez to stop quacking on the side walk.* the words that are underlined are my specific random words... hehe.


End file.
